Scénettes pour rigoler :D
by Dagga Tribal
Summary: Les personnages de Saint Seiya Omega comme vous ne les avez jamais vu :D
1. Dis, pourquoi je suis ici ?

_Dis, pourquoi je suis ici ?_

Alors qu'il s'entraînait sur son île comme tout les jours, Koga s'arrêta soudainement alors que Shaina l'attaquait de toutes part. Ne pretant aucune intention aux coups du Chevalier du Serpentaire, Pégase se laissa toucher. Remarquant enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, la femme chevalier se figea à son tour, et fixa le jeune garçon. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, bien qu'il ne le vit pas à cause de son masque. Pourtant, Koga regardait toujours le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda alors Shaina

\- Euh …

\- Allez ! Crache le morceau !

\- Ben …

\- Koga !

D'accord, d'accord ! _Dis, pourquoi je suis ici ?_ »

Ne sachant que répondre, la femme chevalier lui répondit tout simplement de demander à Saori, la femme qui s'occupe de lui depuis qu'il est tout bébé. La remerciant, Pégase quitta rapidement l'entraînement, celui-ci pourtant inachevé. Il devait question Saori. Il l'a trouva alors près de la plage. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« _Dis, pourquoi je suis ici ?_ »

La femme aux longs cheveux le regarda tendrement, avant de lui répondre :

« Tu le comprendras plus tard. Mais, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ben, tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre d'être séquestré ici ! J'ai treize ans et j'ai pas d'amis ! Tu trouves ça normal ?! J'ai pour seule compagnie un vieux, un femme qui est comme ma mère, une autre qui est mon professeur, et ce truc à qui je parle secrètement le soir parce que c'est mon seul ami … »

Koga sortit de sa poche un genre d'ours en peluche tout déchiqueté, un bras et un œil manquant. Il se mit soudain à pleurer et à se rouler par terre.

« Et surtout, j'ai pas de petite copine ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin ...

\- Ah … Ben je peux rien y faire …

\- QUOI ?! Je viens de pleurer tout mon désespoir et tu me dis simplement que tu ne peux rien y faire ?! Ben, si c'est comme ça, je m'enfuis, na ! »

Pégase sauta dans la mer et marcha aussi loin que ses pas puissent le mener. Soudain, alors qu'on ne le voyait presque plus, il se mit à se débattre en hurlant :

« AU SECOURS ! JE SAIS PAS NAGER ! »


	2. Pâtes au beurre !

_Pâtes au beurre !_

 _ **Un jour quelconque, au Sanctuaire …**_

« Je dois faire quelque chose de bon pour Saori ce midi ! Etre déesse, ce doit être si épuisant ! »

Son tablier de cuisinier enfilé par dessus sa splendide armure d'or du Sagittaire, Seiya était devant la gazinière.

« Mais … Je vais préparer quoi ? »

Il repensa soudain à la vidéo qu'il venait de voir sur YouTube : _Pâtes au beurre !_ (si vous connaissez pas, je vous conseil d'aller regarder ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour comprendre la suite …) Le Chevalier d'Athéna alla donc chercher le paquet de pâtes Panzani et commença à préparer son plat de pâtes. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Seiya regarda la pendule.

« Alors, il est … 11h45. OK. Je reviendrais éteindre le feu dans quinze minutes ! »

L'homme en or sortit de la cuisine et s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé.

« C'est crevant de faire _des pâtes au beurre_ ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Seiya alluma la télévision. Il tomba alors sur sa chaîne préférée.

« Génial ! Les Chevalier du Zodiaque à Hawaï ! J'adore cette émission de télé-réalité ! »

Alors qu'il regardait la télévision, les minutes passèrent … passèrent … Puis, à la pub, le Chevalier d'Or se rappela soudain qu'il avait des _pâtes au beurre_ qui l'attendait !

« Mince ! Il est déjà 12h45 ! Mes _PÂTES AU BEURRE_ ! »

L'homme en or se précipita vers la cuisine. Là, quand il ouvrit la porte, une énorme explosion retentit !

Saori rentra chez elle pour le déjeuner. Elle s'attendait à trouver Seiya, mais la déesse ne le vit pas. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux l'appela. Personne ne répondit. Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un chanter depuis la cuisine :

« _Pâtes, Pâtes, Pâtes, Pâtes, Pâtes, Pâtes, Pâtes au beurre !_ »

Athéna reconnu la voix de Seiya. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la cuisine pour surprendre le Chevalier d'Or, mais c'était elle qui fut surprise !

Seiya dansait en chantant la chanson des _Pâtes au beurre_ , tout en étant enveloppé dans une pate géante !

« Seiya ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

\- Euh … _Pâtes au beurre ?_ »


	3. Koga l'Explorateur !

_Koga l'Explorateur ! :D_

 _ **Dans une salle vide, à la Palestre …**_

« Sérieux, Koga, je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée !

\- Ouai, mais, Soma, c'était quand même ton idée, à la base !

\- Et alors ? C'est pas ma faute si tu crois toujours tout ce que je dis ! »

 _ **Un peu plus tôt …**_

Dans une salle de classe de la Palestre, le Professeur Geki, ancien Chevalier de Bronze de l'Ours, avaient demandé à ses élèves de préparer un travail personnel. Yuna avait présenté les qualités et les inconvénients des Chevaliers maîtrisent le vent, Ryuho expliqua les exploits de son père, le légendaire Chevalier Shiryu du Dragon et Haruto présenta les atouts que possèdent les ninjas. Les élèves passèrent tous un par un. Vint alors le tour de Koga et Soma. Les deux amis se regardèrent, hésitant puis allèrent voir discrètement leur professeur.

« Monsieur Geki … Commença Koga,

\- On savait pas que c'était un travail sérieux. Fini Soma

\- Vous passez quand même.

\- On vous aura prévenu … Avertit Soma, avant de se diriger avec Pégase devant la classe. »

Le Chevalier du Petit Lion regarda son ami, pouffant de rire à la pensée de ce qu'ils vont faire.

« Alors, le titre de notre chanson s'appelle : _Koga l'Explorateur !_ Annonça justement Koga.

\- Oh non, ils vont vraiment le faire … Se lamenta Yuna de l'Aigle, se cachant le visage sentant qu'il devenait rouge. Je ne les connait plus … Ce sont plus mes potes … »

SOMA.- Tu ! Tu ! Tu ! Tu ! Tu ! Tu ! Koga ! C'est parti !

KOGA.- _Koga, Koga,_ _Koga l'Explorateur_!

SOMA.- Koga !

KOGA.- Soma et Koga les explorateurs sympas !

SOMA.- Saturne arrête, arrête de chiper !

SOMA ET KOGA.- _Koga l'Explorateur_ !

Toute la classe les regardèrent, dépités. Même Eden, pourtant impassible, les fixait la bouche grande ouverte. Quant à Yuna, Ryuho et Haruto, tout trois étaient pliés en deux sur leurs tables, presque morts de rire. Pour ce qui est de Monsieur Geki, ils les regardait d'un œil mauvais … Ça sentait trop l'heure de colle assurée ...


	4. Ch'ui beau !

_Ch'ui beau !_

 _ **Le soir après le défaite de Mars, au Sanctuaire restauré d'Athéna …**_

Après que la Terre fut sauvée encore une fois par ses valeureux chevalier, la Déesse Athéna eut l'idée de fêter ça. Elle décida d'inviter tout ses 88 Chevaliers – Bronze, Argent et Or confondu. Bon, d'accord, il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas autant d'invité, après tout, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient péri. Bref, pour cette soirée plus que spéciale en l'honneur des six Chevaliers de Bronzes – Koga, Soma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden – sans oublier son courageux Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, Seiya, Saori avait autorisé même les mineurs à boire un peu d'alcool. Seiya, profitant de cette occasion, se voulu se venger de Koga pour lui avoir volé la vedette. Il le fit donc boire jusqu'à en être complètement saoul. Sauf, qu'il le devint aussi à son tour. Complètement saoul, le Chevalier d'Or et de Bronze s'avancèrent tout les deux jusque vers le trône d'Athéna. Tous remarquèrent l'état pitoyable des deux Chevaliers et se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient encore trafiquer ces deux là.

Seiya s'avança alors en trébuchant et dit :

Alors, avec Koga, on va vous chanter une chanson … !

Oh, non, je crains le pire … Murmura Yuna, connaissant son ami Pégase et se rappelant la chanson de Koga l'Explorateur qu'il avait chanté devant toute la classe.

( Si vous connaissez pas la chanson qui va suivre, aller voir sur Internet : PZK – Chui bo)

Seiya.- I'm pretty, I'm pretty, I'm pretty, I'm pretty …

Koga.- _Ch'ui beau_. J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. Le Mec parfait Zéro défaut. P*tain comme _ch'ui beau._

Je dédicace ce morceau au bo-gosse que je suis. J'ai trop de s*x-appeal, quand je me regarde parfois je biiiiip. Sur mon Facebook 52 000 photos de moi. Bouche en cœur, le regard droit. Je fini même par plaire au gars …

Tellement chaud qu'au supermarché les portes automatiques s'ouvrent. J'suis une bête d'oeuvre d'art, je devrais avoir ma place au Louvre. Toutes les voitures me klaxonnent. Même en meuf j'suis sûr que j'suis b*nne. Y'a peut-être un truc qui déconne, mais franchement j'ai pas trouvé …

 _Ch'ui beau_. J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. Le Mec parfait Zéro défaut. P*tain comme _ch'ui beau. Ch'ui beau._ J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. Je sais qu'tu veux ma photo. Regarde comme _ch'ui beau_.

Seiya.- 90 kg de charme, voilà comment je les attire. Un tatouage tribal sur le bras, mes parents veulent que je le retire. Je prends ma douche en slowmotion, même si je perds un temps pas possible. Grâce à mon ExfoBrosse Garnier j'ai la peau lisse comme Starsky.

Koga.- Woot ! Woot ! Grâce à ça j'ai la peau lisse ! Woot ! Woot ! Grâce à ça j'ai la peau lisse !

Seiya.- Mon égo je le vaux bien parce que j'suis le plus beau. Muscu, abdo-fessier, mon cul, je l'ai mérité (Seiya montre ses fesses …). Mes autres mecs font pas le poids. Je les laisse dans un sale état. Y a un fossé entre moi et Micheal Vendetta.

 _Ch'ui beau_. J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. Le Mec parfait Zéro défaut. P*tain comme _ch'ui beau. Ch'ui beau._ J'y crois pas comment _ch'ui beau_. Je sais qu'tu veux ma photo. Regarde comme _ch'ui beau_.

Tous les regardèrent, choqué. Yuna et Saori eurent la même pensée après la fin de la chanson : « Ils ont pas tord ! ». La Déesse pensait cela pour Seiya et l'Aigle bien évidemment pour Koga … !

* * *

Je suis désolée pour tout les mots vulgaires mais je voulais que ce soit drôle .


End file.
